inanimateinsanityfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Crafters807/50 facts about me
As I said in my blog yesterday,I'd do 50 facts about me for my next blog. 1.I made it to the Top 10 in my school geography bee 2 years in a row now(going for 3 next year) 2.I still believe in Santa(fitting since it's almost Christmas) 3/4.I am Filipino-Chinese by heritage,yet the only language I know is English(with a little Spanish). 5.Once in 1st and 3rd grade,and twice in 6th grade,I was sick for the entire week at school. 6.Despite being self-consious(or however the heck you spell it) about my weight,I rarely ever do anything about it. 7.I'm not a big fan of M-Rated games...except for one.(Hint:It has something to do with a court) 8:The beta of my Minecraft group was a mix of Minecraft and my favorite cartoon series to this day(Total Drama). 9.Speaking of which,I am a HUGE Total Drama nerd. 10.I once literally did a comparison of Bow and Apple to Sierra and Alejandro from World Tour. Eleven.Sometimes I do things inconsistently as a joke. 12.I can only think of a couple of accounts that I faked my age on. 13.I like puns 14.One time,at a friend's party,I heard what I thought was one of the kids' name,so I ended up calling him Andy for around half of the party. 15.I once got a referral for getting distracted too much in 3rd grade. 16.My distraction problem started in 2nd grade. 17.Despite this, I was the best listener in my swimming class last year. 18.I went to two of my great-uncles' funerals when I was 4,and never cried about it until I knew what the word "dead" meant. 19.To be honest,I only remember crying about one of them. 20.Sometimes I try way too hard to be funny. 21.Even though I hate my old videos,I can't seen to muster up enough courage to delete them. 22.In my in-game Trouble in Mineville(Trouble in Terrorist Town in Minecraft) group,I know half of the group members' names. 23.I like sport stacking. 24.I know how to make a rocket out of a partly deflated party balloon(the ones used for balloon animals) 25.I've never said a bad word(knowing that it was one at least...) 26.This is the third Wikia account I tried to make.(First:made when I was 11 Second:Input a fake email that was sent to said fake email) 27.I almost punched a guy in the face for calling me an n-quintuple asterik 28.I've never been bullied before even though I feel like I might be an easy target. 29.I almost always procrastinate when it comes to finifshing things. 30.I occasionally end up sticking to some trends after their pretty much over. 31.Sometimes,I go to search something and I forget what I was going to search because another thought went into my head. 32.After college,I plan to become a chemist. 33/34.I'm not a brony nor a hater.I don't hate the show as much as I used to,but I know a lot of things the producers could've done differently. 35.Confirmed series for my new YouTube channel:Could've Done Differently-Where I talk about things the producers of shows,movies,etc. could've done differently 36.Even though I participate in a sport that involves plastic cups,I don't know how to do the cup song thing. 37.Even when cheating,I can't win an arm wrestle for the life of me. 38.The one thing I hate the most on accounts:Confirmation emails. 39.I'm still thinking of a transport scene for the November to December transition for my TV Year thng. 40.On an app I have,I once met a guy that claimed to be Justin Beiber's best friend. 41.I was half amused and half unamused by this. 42.I tend to mainly search for videos I've already seen because I can't think of anything else to search for. 43.Believe it or not,I tend to end up not hearing about a person until their dead,dying,or have been dead for who knows how long. 44.The only reason The 49'ers are my favorite team is because my favorite number is the suare root of 49. 45.I know of a lot of jerkish/awkward moments that happened to people. 46.If there's ONE thing I have a lot of,it's toys. 47.Jumpscares...scare me to say the least. 48.I had a map of the US in my room when I was 5 or something. 49.My parents would have an extra matress under their bed in case there were visitors that ended up having to sleep in my room. 50.I've also been 10th place in the goegraphy bee 2 years in a row but that'll break next year(1-Didn't show up 2-Standard elim.3-Not 10th place.The big competition wont be there.I would've put this at number two but the top 10 round hadn't happened yet and I'm too lazy to retype all the numbers.) Who am I tagging?:The only people I'm tagging are those that are okay with making a list like this Next blog:Which II contestant are you?WARNING:A lot of text in the next one. Category:Blog posts